1d42fandomcom-20200214-history
Ravantania
Ravantania is a huge faction in the Aether World which spans over large parts of the westernmost lands. It is currently led by Kiaros Metrai. 'Appearance ' Ravantania is a faction in the Aether world, and just as the other factions they are colored by a wide spread of technological advancements mirroring those in the Nitrogen World but using the extra powers granted by Aether to their full powers. However, despite this would be state of comfort, the land is deeply disturbed by the war that has been going on since the formation of the faction. The land is specked with signs of war. Where in the Orderate they spend enourmous resourses seeking out all damaged lands and restoring them to their former glory, Ravantanian politicans are far too busy in the war to take care of that. The Orderate spend huge resources keeping their land intact and their people happy during the war. The people of Ravantania, however, cannot abide such a luxery as that would cost them the war. Taking funding from other areas to support the war, the streets of Ravantania became naturally soiled. Streets becoming dark, toppled buildings left where they fell, heavy silence where the military that takes all the money passes... Combined with the deaths of the war, it is a truly depressing time in Ravantania currently. And yet, they have never flurished or held so much power at any time during the factions existence. The theme color of Ravantania is red. By the words of their first founder, it is in order to show that they take reality for what it is. They are to take the hard facts face on, let it color them in its hard, truthful and honest red colors, and from there work out solutions based on the truth using their grim hearts. And so, they move on in their red colors. The color truly does what it was chosen for, as the red color filling the dark Ravantanian streets fills the areas with a murderous aura, one of tension and iron-fisted military control through spilled blood. Not many visiting civilian Orderates can handle the atmosphere for very long. 'Backstory ' Ravantania was formed quite recently, with a dream of countering the great dilusions of the intensly happy people of the Orderate. However, people saw no reason to follow the first leaders of that tiny little faction, and the ones that actually did anything where deemed war-like and barbarious. They were viewed as the tiny terrorist unit of the world. After having calmed down, the tiny faction continued to exist, in the little existence they managed to claim for themselves. However, their fate where to change with the coming of the issue of the Nitrogen World. Ravantania where always warning of what kind of ill that the scientist could bring with him. When the man created Null, therevby dooming the world, the Ravantanians immediately asked for an explanation and a solution from the Orderate. The Orderate seemed content on lushing their people into a false sense of security where the people put their indefinite trust into the Orderate Government, while they fruitlessly saught for a way to counter Null, which had been quoted by the scientist himself to be impossible. The Ravantanians would not stand for this, and proclaimed their own intentions to enter the Nitrogen World in order to escape. This would be done by possessing bodies of Nitrogens and living on their lives without anything else. The Orderate moved to counter them, as such immoral possession could not be allowed. For a long time, the Orderate held the Ravantanians in check, as how could such a small faction contend with the mighty Orderate, strongest faction of this world? However, as years went by, more and more people started to get worried about the apparent lack of success of the Orderate scientists. Sheer desperation started to reach even the hearts of the Orderate citizens. While the majority held their trust for the Orderate firm, there were those that did not. Unfortunantly, these have left enormous marks on the world. By betraying battle-stances and giving Ravantanians access to certain gates, some betrayals have hurt a lot more than others, and more and more people in more or less powerful positions left for Ravantania. As well, when Ravantania now managed to conquer some areas, they managed to convince the people there that they were doing the right thing for the survivual of the Aether race. The Order, unable to grasp how people could believe their enemies, were unable to administrate the proper means to avoid this happening again. And so, Ravantania grew, taking more and more areas, and are now equal to the powers of the Orderate, if not even more powerful... And they are still growing… Will the Orderate be able to keep up if it continues like this for long? 'Adventures ' Nothing has happened in Ravantania as of yet, however, the invaders of Ravantania has been seen far and wide. 'The Ravantanian Strongest ' Throughout the extensive military of the Ravantanians, there are a number of individuals who stand above the rest. They are the Strongest, a Ravantanian troop which average power level is far higher than the norm, and they are even capable of matching the Order. While there is actually no such term in the Ravantanian military as the "Strongest", every one of these are in no way connected to each other in this way. Most of these are, by rank, ordinary soldiers capable of being ordered around by your standard sergeant. However, most of the Strongest are so fameus and so used to respect that few of them will obey an order not directly from highest command, and only an idiot would not obey when they give a command. Kiaros Metrai –A man who took over the command of Ravantania at a young age. He grew up in the Ravantanian faction, constantly seeing faults un every action of the then leader Harsan May. During the reign of Harsan, the Ravantanian faction was seen as small-times doing evil like some terrorist organization. Kiaros changed all that. He presented the invasion of the Nitrogen World as a single remaining hope for survivual while he directed his concerns to the safety of the people and not the downgrading of the government. This combined with his remarkable strategies and incredible strenght led him and his nation all the way to the top. It has been said that you need to be in his presence to truly understand the extemts of Kiaros influence. When speaking to people, he had been able to turn people with even a shadow of a doubt about their lives to his own cause. Kiaros Metrai has been recognized by the Orderate as a true threat to them all. Jorda Mirgent – A dark man always standing in the shadow of Kiaros Metrai. Described as his eternal companion, Jorda grew up together with Kiaros from the very beginning and was able to watch the full growth of the man into the powerful Ravantanian commander he is today. Still, not much else is known about this man, except for the fact that he’s ruthlessly strong. He’s the sole reason why the Orderate does not know Kiaros power. The shadow of Kiaros quite literally holds the power of the man’s shadow. When shadows reach out and light bends, one knows the powers of Jorda are at work. Touching Jorda’s shadow or touching him with your shadow is equally dangerous to touching him directly. Hence why the shadow of the lord has a shadow of his own… a young girl with light powers. Lairo Destraff – The most powerful flame-user known to man. Lairo embodies the element that shares theme-color with the Ravantanian faction, and that combined with the fact that he is a noble man who shows nothing but kindness to his fellows while his power-level is way up there has made him something of the Ravantanian ideal. However, the Ravantanian ideal apparently holds nothing against cowardly tactics or dishonorable means of victory if it means that Ravantania will secure the ultimate victory. In this way, he often surprises opponents. And opponents that have been surprised by Lairo usually does not live long enough to correct their error. Mornag Tern –Mornag is a woman of serious self esteem. A noble woman whose powers far outmatched what would have been expected of a such comfortable life, she’s surrounded by countless myths. They say she grew stronger due to the people’s suffering. That she’s a testament to vengeful Aether made to support the Ravantanians for making them fall so low. Whatever the case, she’s a supreme manipulator of minds and emotions as well as some other kind of power no one has been able to place, but it involves force of some kind. If allowed into one’s mind, Mornag is capable of leading the person like a puppet on range, doing whatever she wishes. Fortunately, it is quite different from when someone is possessed and it is highly visible if someone is controlled by Mornag. However, this does not aid you on the field of battle as each and every one of the controlled ones are highly capable fighters while controlled by Mornag, no matter what they were before… Pinnacle Wernar – A seemingly quite young man with unhindered feats of creation powers. His powers, as with the other Strongest, have been viewed constantly as brutally overpowered. He is a dependable and honorable fighter, only giving himself advantages when he is ordered to. One peculiar case when Pinnacle’s son got the same powers as his father. Prophesy has it that any child born with their father’s power is fated to destroy the father. Everyone knowing how honorable Pinnacle was, knew the father would not do anything against his son, no matter what would happen. However, recently, the son disappeared. No one knows what happened. But Pinnacle fights on, seemingly unperturbed by this fact. Murdbar Drearbun –Murdbar is a beast, even by Ravantanian standards. The very epitome of mad lust, this young boy went through school sucking the Aether strength out of any other boy that came across him, and soon Murdbar was powerful enough on his own right. After having drained several more experienced fighter, he was far above the normal foes. A few Assault Squad and Strike Team members later… and Murdbar had secured his position among the Ravantanian Strongest. Known for his brutality and lack of mercy, Murdbar is feared even among his own piers, and has often been seen as the winning card in the conflict in the war between Ravantania and the Orderate, as even the Order members are frightened of getting too close to his power-draining powers… Harsan May – A former leader of Ravantania. Being thrown of his throne, Harsan continued his legacy as but a normal soldier. That would be, a normal soldier with a humongous power-level and a knack for stabbing with his lance. During his rule, he was known as a cruel and selfish man who no one would have betrayed their homeland for. Had he still been in command, there is little doubt this rise to power of the Ravantanian Faction never would have occurred. Even after being kicked from his throne this blunt and mean soldier with a taste for vengeance keeps servicing the land in the way he does best; by royally kicking some Orderate butt. Rilaul Agashack – Rilaul is an old and well respected man in the Ravantanian Faction who hails from a great and rich family. A known Aether scientist and inventor, he is seen as the rival of Svenev Eriaka, the Orderate Order scientist. A crippled man who extrudes an aura of tolerance, no one would come to fear this old man by mere first impressions, however, when one learns he once took an entire city by himself using his scary power one becomes hesistant on further interaction. Called a wise old and trusted man by his comrades and a living cold-hearted terror to his enemies, Rilaul holds a important piece of the puzzle called the takeover of the Orderate. Minaan Ella –A small girl whose appearance among the Ravantanian Strongest confuses some people, and yet others see her with nothing but terror in their eyes. Minaan is a clear contrast to the other Strongest, her suit emphasizes innocence and girlishness above all. A rumor has it she fooled the Orderate Lab to make a suit for her by sheer cuteness. A mental manipulator and the most dangerous being you’ll ever live to see if you cannot identify who it is, Minaan can fool people into thinking they don’t know her, make them think she’s someone else and, worst of all, she can enter someone else’s body and use it for her own. That’s right. There is a Possessor among the Ravantanian Strongest. You read that right. Kiyana Misherbash – A young black-haired woman that holds great trust by the people. Kiyana was born on the country, and when in the military she often went on strolls throughout the country merely to see how her people were doing. Often called the single best spreader of morale throughout Ravantania, she continuously assured everyone that Ravantania was going to win, and they would all be safe. Spreading her enthusiasm with her small frail-looking body, many a Ravantanian higher-ups is thankful for her keeping the country together. That is not to say she is fragile. A person who has seen her in action never again treats her the same. Her fighting style involves having her bones burst out, in a bloody manner, out of her body at speeds out at improbable speeds before returning, and then her body repairs without a scratch. It is not a pretty sight, and her enemies never know what to attack as Kiyana has already destroyed what most would aim at to kill her. A fearsome foe indeed. Ghoulast Jiboda and Taboda – Twins holding a single position among the Ravantanian Strongest. They were born together, raised together and they fight together. Maybe a reason why they became so strong was because they were always, every free living second, trying their absolute best to defeat the other. Every day through their childhood, every day through their time in school, every day in their time in the military. None of them ever defeated the other. But their powers grew, and this day they are known for their united strength and unique fighting style. Their powers, known as Ying and Yang, control opposing elements. Where one twin chooses something to use, the other can control its opposite, creating a balance. Using this, their powers over nature are near infinite. However, when one twin increases his powers in one area, he meddles with his twin’s opposite. Due to this, they can never quite get along, and are often fighting while fighting. Fighting to kill the other twin while fighting against their enemies, that is. Trivia *Feel free to list. Category:Anilogics Category:Aetheras